1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens unit and an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lens unit with an auto-focus function, which is mounted on an imaging device such as a digital camera or a video camera, includes a drive section for focus drive. The drive section for focus drive focuses an optical image on the light-receiving surface of an imaging element by moving a focus lens in a direction of an optical axis. A lens barrel, which is formed using a voice coil motor as the drive section, is disclosed in JP2010-224526A.